Abducted by an alien god
by Esmerada007
Summary: Starts after Avengers and Thor 2. Loki abducts Darcy and takes her in a spaceship he stolen. Darcy thinks aliens abducted her. Darcy realizes things are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Starts after Avengers and Thor 2**. Loki abducts Darcy and takes her in a spaceship he stolen. Darcy thinks aliens abducted her. Darcy realizes things are not as they seem.

Rated M

* * *

Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies glared at the white walls that surround him. He was surrounded by it. He has been in confinement for five months now. His powers were stripped from him, the people of Asgard distrust him and mostly his parents were disappointed. He was useless and he hated it.

He wanted his power back. Wanted world domination and control.

The only person that respected him was his mother.

The only thing stopping him was his pitiful, annoying brother and his father. They would not give his powers back unless he learned his lesson. It would take a lot longer then this for him to learn his lesson. He hated them. Most of all he hated the avengers. He hated them for stopping him from taking over earth. If he ever got free he would make sure they would all pay one day. As of right now, he couldn't think about that. He was plotting for a way to get out of here. Hopefully soon.

It was impossible through. He had no power and no way to reappear other places without his power. But it was possible for him to travel in astral projection to anyplace. It took him years to learn this, but he knew it was possible. It was possible to take over the body of another, but only for a short time. There were a number of people he could think of. He couldn't try it on Asgard, which left him with Midgard.

There were many people on Midgard that he could haunt. He chuckled softly at the idea. But he only had one shot at trying this. He wasn't sure if it would even work. A name did pop in his mind. Jane foster. Thor's girlfriend.

She was a scientist and he could find a way for her to come to Asgard and release him. His idea was delicious. He would prevail. He lay back on the bed and his mind wondered to what his mother said to him an hour ago.

His mother Frigga suggested if he found a mate that could change who he was becoming.

Loki rolled his eyes. He doesn't believe a woman could change him enough to stop plotting for world domination.

The woman on this realm was too dull or not intelligent enough for him. The more he thought about it, the more exciting he became of the idea. Maybe he should find a mate then he could go back to world domination. She could be at his side as queen. He grinned widely.

Mother always knows best.

* * *

Darcy Lewis blinked a couple times not sure if she believed what she was seeing. She was standing in front of the Avengers Mansion.

This was a dream job that her best friend Jane got her in. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be working for Shield and Avengers. This was so awesome.

She already met the hilarious Tony Stark and Nick Fury the man with the funny eye patch. Thor gave her a great approval.

This was her first week at Shield. It was nothing major, but she didn't care. She could finally pay her school loan off and have a good job and life. She got coffee; she straightened files, and took notes. She did it with a bright, cheery smile.

Most of all she was glad she was allowed to carry her Taser at work with her. She knew working with Shield was dangerous which was the reason why she kept it with her. Especially with the alien invasion in New York that happened a year ago. Thank god she wasn't in the avengers building when that happened.

Apparently the man that caused the distraction of New York and almost of earth was Thor's brother named Loki. He was a being from another planet just as Thor was. The man was a menace. She read the secured documents and pictures that Shield had of him. She admits he was deliciously hot for a villain. She was just pointing out the obvious.

She stayed at the avengers mansion with Jane since it was closer to work. She walked in side and Jarvis the computer lets her in and she bumped right into Steve Rogers. She stood there with mouth open at Captain America. She couldn't believe she was standing near him. "Wow, I mean Hi. I'm Darcy. I work with Jane Foster"

Steve smiled at her and suddenly gazed at her for a second. Darcy noticed his gaze to her bosom. Maybe she shouldn't have worn the black dress that showed her noticeable curves. She noticed his face reddened.

"Um hi, I'm Steve which I'm assuming you already know."

Darcy smirked. Good thing she didn't wear the white dress. "Yes. I couldn't help to notice your body too. Your cute."

Steve face reddened again. Darcy hid the smirk.

"Um…can I help you with your suitcase?"

"Sure," Darcy said. She watched him pick up her suitcase and head to the stairs.

"It's room number 12." Darcy watched him practically ran up the stairs. Poor guy she probably embarrassed him. She watched him place her bags down and step out of the room before she could reach him.

"It's nice to meet you." Steve waved and he was gone.

Darcy chuckled to herself. She walked in her room and saw the size of her new bedroom. She smiled loving this place already. "This is heaven."

"I see your already causing mischief," a familiar voice said.

Darcy turned to see Tony standing in her doorway with a cocky grin.

"Well duh, what else would I do." Darcy smirked. She remembered the first time she met him. They were all at a bar and he was cracking jokes with everyone, until he had a little too much to drink.

Tony smirked. "Try not to kill any men with those valorous breast of yours." he teased.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'll try. Bye Tony." Darcy watched him leave and closed the door. Now that was a man she could drink with. He had a sense of humor. Darcy yawned a bit realizing she was tired still. She didn't have much sleep last night because she was too excited because of the job. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.

Darcy walked over to the bed and fell forward into the soft mattress.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

As a floating consciousness, Loki learned a lot by observation. It took him a week to learn to travel to Misgard by astral projection. Now, it was only a matter of time before he found Jane and those annoying Avengers.

It was dark and he was still trying to get use to the astral projection. He floated around for a while and noticed a familiar building ahead. It was the Stark tower. He smiled gleefully. He floated threw the door and inside the mansion. He noticed a dim light coming from the kitchen. He moved closer noticing it was Tony Stark.

This was too perfect. Loki sneered and went after him. He approached him from behind and shoved his hand in his chest. Tony turned around staring past him.

Loki glared at him wondering if he felt something.

Tony scratched his head and turned back to the fridge.

Loki sneered wondering why he couldn't rip his heart out. Loki reached forward again and slid his incorporeal body into Tony's this time.

Tony fell on his knees dropping the cup from his hand as it shattered. Tony clenched his chest. "What the hell? Jarvis what is wrong me," Tony screams.

"Not sure, sir. There is no one here. But my readings notice an essence in you.

"What do you mean?" Tony gasped.

"An essence, sir," Jarvis said.

"I heard that the first time. You mean like a ghost," Tony said.

"Yes," Jarvis said.

"Are you joking? You better be joking, Jarvis." Tony thought this would be the last he saw of the crazy stuff. Boy was he wrong. He lived through an alien invasion now there was a ghost in him. What the hell would a ghost want with him?

Tony stood holding the table for balance as he tried to move, but he couldn't. "What the hell. I can't move." Tony tried to speak, but suddenly found himself frozen. It wasn't long when he heard a voice.

"Hello Tony. I'm sure you remember me," A voice said in side his subconscious.

Tony shivered as he heard the voice inside his head. No, it couldn't be. It's impossible. He gulped. "Who are you?"

There was a small laugh. "You know exactly who I am," Tony turned around and saw the reflection from the metal fridge. It is I Loki of Asgard and I have came back with glorious vengeance."

Tony couldn't speak or move now. Tony was just a voice and it was freaking him out. "Good luck with that, asshole. You're a ghost and you think you're going to get away with this. Let me go."

"You dare to speak to me that way? If I wasn't possessing your body I would toss you out the window again."

"Lucky me," Tony said.

"When did you started talking to yourself?" a voice said from behind him.

Loki as Tony turned around with wide eyes. Darcy was standing before him wearing a pair of pink pajamas. Tony wished she would leave. He didn't like the way Loki was staring at Darcy. "Darcy's just a young girl. Don't hurt her," Tony muttered.

Loki ignored Tony. "I was just evaluating for my plans for tomorrow." Loki sat down eyeing the bowl of soup on the table with displeasure. Loki noticed her lovely blossom and shapely curves. She was very beautiful. Maybe when this is all over he'll come back for her and mark her as his.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Tony said.

Loki only smirked again. "I must be get going. I have something that needs to be done."

"At this time?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, Nick Fury wants to talk to me about something."

"You mean like a top secret mission, cool. My lips are sealed," Darcy said excited

Loki smirked widely and left the mansion. He knew the perfect way to start his plans out.

Tony sighed not liking the idea that Loki had. If he ever got out of this he would make sure to ghost proof his house next time.

* * *

It wasn't long when Tony awoke and found himself able to move again. He sighed with was relieved. He sat up quickly noticing he was in the hospital. What was he doing here?

"Tony," Pepper awoke and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank god your okay. I thought you would never wake up," Pepper cried.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Tony's throat felt raw and his muscles were stiff. He wondered how long he has been here.

The door opened and Fury and Natasha walked in. They didn't seem too happy. "Check him?" Fury said.

Tony eyed Natasha as she walked towards him and placed a small device near his head. "It's him." Natasha walked away.

"What the hell is that and why are you acting like I did something wrong," Tony asked.

"What is the last thing you remember Stark?" Fury asked, with brow raised.

Tony pondered for a moment. "I was at home in the kitchen and…a ghost attacked me. I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"No need to explain. We believe you…go on," Fury said.

Tony gazed at Pepper for a second then back at Fury. "The next thing I recalled is Loki taking over my body."

"Loki? Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hells. Well that explains why you acted like you did," Fury said.

"What do you mean? What happened? What did he do?" Tony said.

"While he was possessing your body…he blew up a secret military base in Nevada and stole something," Natasha said.

"Was anyone hurt?" Tony said surprised.

"There were casualties, but no one died," Fury said. "None of this is your fault Tony, but we need to know what you know about the base in Nevada. Why Loki would have gone there."

"I don't know," Tony said. "The only thing that's there is classified weapons and spaceships."

Fury narrowed his eyes. "It's called classified for a reason. How do you know that?"

Tony gave him a small smile.

"I guess I really don't need to know the answer to that knowing you know everything," Fury said.

"How long have I been here?" Tony asked.

Pepper swallowed. "You were in here for a week. You were in a coma."

"What?" Tony said shocked.

"We found you trying to blow up our faculty in Washington D. C and we had to subdue you," Natasha said.

"So you shot me," Tony said.

"No, I knocked you out, but you never awoke, until now," Natasha said. "I'm sorry."

"Loki must have done something to you," Pepper said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"How do you know he won't come back for me," Tony said.

"He won't. That's why I have you here for safety," Fury said.

"Where are we?" Tony said.

"Area 70. I bet you didn't know this exist?" Fury said.

Tony was curious now. "No." But that didn't mean he was not going to snoop around. "When can I get out of here?"

"When you are debriefed," Fury said.

"Why?" Tony said.

"Loki took a highly specialize military aircraft and we need to know where he took it."

"Why and how would he take an aircraft?" Tony said. "He was an ghost the last time I noticed.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Fury said.

Tony mind went back to what Loki was thinking. He realized something.  
"Oh my god. You need to find Darcy. I think she's is in danger."

* * *

Darcy got out of her car and walked toward the mansion. It had been a crazy week. Work had been hectic because of what Tony did. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't believe for a moment that Tony would bomb a building. That's what the shield thinks and for the past week she hasn't seen Tony since shield took him away. Poor Tony. She hopes he's all right.

Yesterday, she overheard Barton and Natasha talking about Tony. They mentioned Loki. She had a bad feeling that is the reason why Tony did what he did. Loki was controlling him somehow. That's the only explanation. Darcy steps inside the mansion and sets the keys down. She was persistent to log on to her computer and post this on Facebook. That she knew the avengers and shield agents. But she knew Coulson and Fury would hunt and skin her alive if they found her.

Darcy turned around and saw Jane.

"Darcy, where have you been? I was worried," Jane said.

"Why what's wrong?" Darcy asked.

"I just spoke with Thor. He said Loki had escaped his prison," Jane said. "I heard from Pepper stating that Loki had possessed Tony's body and made him bomb that government building."

"Oh god. Why would he do that?" Darcy began to realize why Loki is doing this. "He want's revenge. Don't you get it Jane? The Avengers and Shield stopped him. Loki is going to seek all of us out and kill us." Darcy took a deep breath. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

Darcy sat on the couch as Jane took her hand. "Breath, Darcy. It's going to be okay. Barton and Steve will be here on duty from now on. They won't let anything happen to us."

"The only person that could stop Loki was Barton and Thor. We're on the shit list since we're no body," Darcy said. "Don't' you see that?"

Jane shook her head. "Stop panicking it's going to be okay."

"I can't do this. I have to get my mind off of this," Darcy went to walk towards the front door when it opened. Darcy jumped about to scream when she saw it was only Barton.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I'm going to have a panic attack if I stay in here. I need to keep my mind busy."

"I can't let you do that. It's dangerous out there with Loki loose," Barton said.

"Like I give a shit. I can't stay here locked away like a prisoner," Darcy said.

Steve glared at her shocked by her lewd mouth.

Barton chuckled. "Ma'am I can't let you go. You have no way to protect yourself."

"I have a dangerous weapon." Darcy pulled out her Taser from her bosom, surprising Barton."

"Those things are a dangerous weapon, ma'am," Barton said with a smirk. "You got a permit for those?"

Darcy noticed his look and noted he wasn't talking about the Taser. "Sure I do," Darcy gave him a bright smile realizing Barton was flirting with her. Which was fun for her, but if Natasha hears about this the creepy lady might kill her.

Steve walked away.

"Just for tonight, I think we should stay in. Thor supposed to come and help us find Loki. He should be here in a couple hours," Barton said.

"Great." Darcy walked away and flopped on the couch. "Jane, are you busy?"

"No," Jane walked toward her smiling.

"Let's watch a movie and get that grin off your face. Just because Thor is coming you don't need to get all smiley," Darcy teased.

* * *

Loki sat annoyed. His plan worked out better than he expected. He had a been awoken by one of the guards when he was in the prison in Asgard. Although when the guard stood by him he didn't awake instead he let his spirit travel in the guard. It took awhile to take over Asgarden, but he did with a little effort. When he took over the guard he left the cage. He made his way toward his father's room taking the scepter with him. His father was someplace. He made his way out of the Asgarden realm and toward the ships. He took one and shot a hole in the prison wall. The alarm sounded and he knew he only had minutes before the guards would come. He left the guard's body and traveled back in his own body.

He awakened quickly and stabbed the guard leaving him there to bleed to death. He stood by the ship to see Thor on the opposite side of the glass with a dozen of guards beside him.

"Loki!" Thor ran after him.

"So long brother," Loki grinned evilly and ran inside the plane. The plane sped away before Thor could reach him.

Loki traveled speeding past shooting planes and shooting lasers. Two fire jets were behind him and in front of him was a mountain that reached high. There was a very narrowed passage in the middle of the mountain that led him to the outskirts of the planet. He knew this would lead him to freedom if he could make it, and he did.

When he reached the outskirts of town he found a plane that light speed him to Midgard. It took him one day, but he reached it with vengeance in his heart.

Now he was on earth. The ship he took from Asgard was destroyed so it was useless to use. He needed a new ship and what better way to get a ship then to take over Tony's body and have him steal one for him. It was too perfect.

The only thing he didn't expect when he escaped the cage was his true form would appear. He couldn't hide it and he had the feeling this was his father's doing if he ever escaped his cell. It made him hate him even more.

After accomplishing his first tasked he decided to stay hidden for a while. He needed to think of the perfect plan to capture the avengers. Then only then will he go after the girl named Darcy and she shall be his.

* * *

The next day Darcy stood in the mirror getting ready for a party.

"Are you ready Jane? We can't be late for the party," Darcy said.

"Darcy I don't think it's a good idea," Jane said, making her way toward them.

"But you promise Jane," Darcy snapped. "Besides Thor is coming with us."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, It might take a second to get Thor to agree to wear a suit. I don't he will like it."

"I think he'll be fine. Just tell him to suck it up."

Jane smirked. She went downstairs to find Steve, Barton and Thor all dressed in a suit and tie. Jane was flabbergasted by Thor. "Thor you look…

"Stupid… I know. The clothing feels funny."

Jane smirked. "You look handsome. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes," Jane took his hand.

Barton and Steve just smirked at them. "We thought this would be if you dressed to all ways. There will be reporters at the party and I don't think we want to cause any distress with the government to cause a war or worse," Barton said.

"What do you mean?" Jane said.

"With what happened in New York. There are a lot of people who are still shook up by the events that occurred in New York, especially the government. There was talk of making the avengers pay for the damage the city was in," Barton said. "Possibility of capturing them."

"They can't do that. You saved earth. They should be thankful," Jane said.

"Yes, that's politics, for you," Barton said.

"I will never understand your ways," Thor said.

"Are you guys ready?" Darcy came down the stairs. "It's director's Fury's birthday. We'll have such fun."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Steve said.

Natasha walked inside leaving the door open. She wore a black dress. "Are you guys ready?"

"Barton smirked. "As ready as I can be."

Darcy wore a green sleeveless dress that had a dip in the back. In the front it dipped showing her vast bosom. Gold chains crossed along the back of the dress and around her waist. The gown flowed to the floor revealing a large slit to the thigh showing her legs.

Darcy walked inside the huge mansion. Tons of people were there. Most of them were agents. Barton and Captain America were beside her. They both wore a nice tux. Beside her on the right were Thor and Jane.

It was strange seeing Thor in a tux. It would have been more interesting to see Thor is trying to get into one. Jane said she had a hard time showing Thor the custom of the Misgard clothes that they wore. Darcy laughed at that.

"Look food. Come on Jane," Darcy dragged Jane toward the banquet table.

Darcy grabbed a martini and Jane grabbed a cup of punch. Darcy watched Steve and Barton shake hands with Fury. Gifts on the side lined the table. She didn't think Fury didn't like the idea. Who wouldn't want gifts? He was an odd man, Darcy thought.

Darcy could see two reporters trying to get Thor to talk about the events in New York. Jane excused herself when she noticed Thor was getting loud and angry.

Darcy smirked as Jane calmed the god down. Darcy shrugged her shoulder. She drank down a second drink and walked over to the balcony bored. It was getting quite hot inside.

She loved the cold as the air hit her skin. Darcy looked up into the night sky. It was very peaceful at night. She closed her eyes and smiled. She started to ponder on the couple past years. Ponder about her work, life and goals. She was in her mid twenties and live is to short for the crazy shit he seen in the past years. She wished it would go back to the way it was.

Darcy opened her eyes and found herself staring at something other than the moon that was shining down on her. Blocking the moon was a spaceship that hovered in the sky. There was no sound and it was the creepiest thing ever. She wondered if this was one of Fury's top-secret ships. Darcy reached into her pocket to find her phone. This was so cool. She was posting this on Facebook.

She hit a couple buttons on her phone when she realized she couldn't move. "What the hell." Darcy looked up. There was a blue light cast down on her and Darcy felt herself being sucked into the ship.

Darcy screamed.

Moment's later; Darcy awoke and found herself on a cold metal table. Her ankles and hands were strapped down. Beside her were a metal tray and some sort of tools. Darcy started to freak out.

"Oh god," Darcy started to panic. It looks like she was abducted. It looked like one of those creepy ships from those creepy alien movies or the crazy people that talk about being abducted by aliens. She thought those people were nuts, now she wasn't so sure what to believe.

She pulled on the straps for a few moments. If she knew this would happen she would of ran away and found Barton or Steve. Where the hell were they. They were supposed to protect her. Damn them. She wanted to cry.

Darcy wined as she looked around the room once more. "Is there anybody here? If you're some creepy alien trying to experiment on me, it's not going to happen. Do you hear me and if you poke me with any metal objects I'll taser your ass," Darcy yelled.

She sighed feeling somewhat better. Why didn't they answer her? "Come out, come out where ever you are." Darcy was starting to get annoyed. "Did you hear me or are you deaf or something? Seriously is this your plan to kidnap me and leave me like this. What happens if I have to pee? This is not cool, man. I mean alien or whatever you are."

"That is enough you are infuriating Misgardian," a voice said from the right.

Darcy turned and saw something cloaked in darkness. She could tell it was a male's voice, but couldn't make out his face. He was dressed in a black cloak. "Who you calling a Misgard, you…you alien."

The cloaked man approached her and Darcy gasped as he leered at her. His eyes were red and his skin was blue. Tribal markings marked his skin and when he opened his mouth she could see his small sharp teeth.

"Are you a vampire or an alien?" Darcy asked intrigued.

Loki sighed annoyed. "No. I am not a disgusting creature of the night. I guess in your world I am an alien."

Darcy gazed at him for a second. "You're not going to probe me right, because that's just wrong?"

Lokie glared at her annoyed. The female had strange words that he didn't understand. "Probe?"

"Nothing. Forget I even asked," Darcy said, cringing. If she stared at him even more she felt like he would stare right into her soul. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense dude. Kidnapping is illegal even if you're an alien. My people will hunt you down and stop you."

"I highly doubt that," Loki grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Stop talking I can't think."

"Well duh, if you would release me I wouldn't be talking."

Loki sighed annoyed and released her.

"Come on, I'll be good. What happens if I have to pee and why are you blue?"

Loki was starting to wonder why he picked her. If it wasn't for her luscious body he would of tossed her out of the ship by now. He was certainly impressed with her. He thought she would be a screaming banshee by now. The last girl he abducted was screaming and wouldn't stop. He had no choice to toss the last girl outside.

This one was different. This girl wasn't scared. She seemed intrigued with him. He grins slightly. Although him turning blue was intentionally not his idea.

"Hey I asked you a question," Darcy said.

Loki growled at her.

"What? I was just asking. Besides I wasn't going to insult you. You actually look pretty hot for an alien. I was relieved you don't have big black eyes with gray skin that probes people. That's a plus," Darcy said.

Loki had no idea what a probe was, but he was intrigued. He had stolen the ship from a military base. It had a cloaking device, which was perfect for his mission. His eyes traveled her curves.

Darcy noticed his eyes gazing at her bosom. "Hey, eyes up here dude."

Loki chuckled. "You amuse me lady Darcy."

"How did you know my name?"

"I am Loki and prince of Asgard. I know everything."

"You are not Loki?" Darcy asked. "Loki is male and white with a hot body."

Loki chuckled louder. "So you think I am appealing?"

"I said Loki is, not you."

"I am Loki you foolish girl. I would prove it to you if it wasn't for my infuriating father that cursed me this way."

Darcy watched him pace back and forth. He must be A.D.D or something. "First I'm not a wimp, so don't call me that and how come you're blue?" Darcy asked.

Loki snarled grabbing her throat. He sneered down at her. "Because I'm not an Asgardian, mortal. I'm a frost giant." Loki released her. "Thor's father found me and raised me as his. But he lied to me never telling me the truth about my true heritage."

"No need to get all hostile, I was just asking," Darcy said. "Besides everyone have daddy issues. I really need to pee now."

Loki glared at her.

"Fine, don't tell me I told you so when the room starts to smell funny," Darcy asked.

Loki scowled and snapped his fingers. The leather straps fell away from her wrist and ankle.

Darcy swung her feet around. She stood wobbly realizing her leg was cramping. "Damn it."

Loki grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Darcy looked up didn't scare by his intense red eyes that glared down at her. Darcy wasn't sure what possessed her to do this, but she pulled the hood off his head. He had black hair and she could tell it was still Loki. He was still cute. Which made her remember what he's done. She slapped him surprising him.

"That was for New York and Tony," Darcy said angrily, walking past him. "Where the heck is the bathroom."

Darcy found herself pinned to the wall with an angry Loki glaring at her. "If you do that again I will punish you infuriating mortal."

"So you're a kinky alien too," Darcy said smirking. "Cool."

Loki glared at her not sure if he should kiss or kill her for her insolence. Loki dragged her to a small room. He shoved her in and closed the door muttering to himself.

"You didn't have to pull me you know." Darcy yelled from the other side of the door. She looked at the unusual toilet and sink. After figuring out how to use the thing, she did her business and washed her hands. The door opened making her jump.

"That wasn't nice. I could have been indecent," Darcy scowled.

Loki dropped his cloak revealing his Asgard green and golden clothes.

Darcy was slightly afraid and intrigued. "And all this time I thought you were wearing just a cloak," Darcy muttered.

Loki's eyes gleamed. "You wished I had nothing on mortal?"

"No. Yuk, why would I say that?"

Darcy moved toward the edge of the wall as Loki moved toward her like a lion. He grabbed her chin holding her close toward him. "Do not lie, lady Darcy. I know that lust after me." Loki hissed.

Darcy gulped. "It's not my fault you're a hot."

Loki released her and chuckled. "You are a strange mortal, but I think I could find some use for you yet."

Darcy wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. "What do you want with me? If this is about the Avengers, kicking your ass. I had no part of it. So if you try and take over the world there would be no reason to take me and my friends, okay."

"Tony Stark is your friend and he's an Avenger, so how can I not punish you too," Loki said.

Darcy tried to move away, but his hold on her was tight. "I became friends with them after they kicked your ass. So it doesn't count," Darcy said.

"Don't get brash with me mortal."

"Then don't get cocky," Darcy said crossing her arms.

Loki hissed. His cold blue hand was around her throat again. Darcy panicked. Oh god, she was going to die. She didn't do anything. What the hell? Why does she get herself into these situations? "Okay, okay I'm sorry for calling you cocky." Darcy gasped trying to pry his hands off her neck.

"I will not tolerate insolence from a mortal disrespect as of yourself," Loki hissed.

"I was only speaking the truth, idiot. You are the god of lies, right?" Darcy said.

Loki released her glaring at her hard.

Darcy wondered if his red eyes were going to shoot red beams at her. They seem to be getting darker as she stared at him. Darcy rubbed her throat. "You know green looks good on you. Although, your eyes scare me a little. You're not going to shoot lasers out of your eyes because that will be cool and creepy as hell."

"Stop talking mortal."

"Don't try to switch the conversation around smart-ass."

"You are trying my patience," Loki said.

Darcy backs away and bumped into the table. Loki pushes her on her back. She lands back as he cupped her face. Her legs hanged off the side. Darcy shivered slightly by his touch. He was staring at her like he was examining a specimen.

"Let me go," Darcy said.

"Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you. I think your make an excellent mate," he whispered in her ear. His hand traveled down her arm and toward her waist.

Darcy gasped as he pressed her against him. His body was rock solid and Darcy felt like she had a nice cold bucket of ice-cream pressed toward her. That felt nice and cold. Bad Darcy. He was evil. What is she thinking?

"You're enchanted with me. I can see it," Loki said amused. "How interesting. My appearance doesn't frighten you?"

Darcy gulped. "I am not enchanted with you, ass. I just want to go home."

Loki yanked her closer. "Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying and would you stop calling me mortal? I'm not sure how you do things in your world, but you can call me by my name "Darcy."

Loki smirked. "I know your lying. I can feel your heart pound against my chest and I can tell when someone is lying. I am the god of lies after all."

Darcy shivered as he caressed the side of her face. This was very very bad. What was she going to do? He was making her think of all types of bad things to do to him. Bad Darcy. "Can you just let me go back home, please?"

"I'll let you go home on one condition,' Loki said.

"What's that?"

Loki's eyes had a sparkle to it. "Become my mate and I'll release you."

"Are you daft?" Darcy said.

"You heard what I said Misgardian."

"Listen, dude. I'm not sure how you find girls on your planet, but I don't sleep with anyone. "

"Good, so you're a virgin," Loki smirked studying her more.

"That is none of your business buster." Darcy gulped realizing this was going to be a problem.

Loki stood and pulled her up. He leaned forward. "Then I'll make it my business."

* * *

Jane panicked as Barton and Steve tried to find Darcy. She has been missing for two hours now.

"It will be okay, Jane. We'll find her," Thor said.

"What if Loki has her," Jane said worried.

"Loki never met Darcy. He would never take someone he never knew," Thor said.

"I hope you're right."

Fury walked into the office. They saw Barton and Steve followed behind him.

"Did you find anything on the security camera.

"We did," Barton placed the CD in the player and hit a couple buttons on the remote. The screen in front of them lit up.

It showed Darcy stands on the balcony looking at the moon when it suddenly was blocked out. Moments later a blue light shined down on Darcy sucking her in the spaceship.

"Damn it. He has our spaceship that is a cloaking device. We have to find that ship and get it back," Fury said.

"You truly think Loki has her," Barton said.

"Yes, and if you two did your job we wouldn't be having this conversation," Fury said.

"We will get her back," Steve said.

"You better hope you find her in time. A man like that is bent on destruction and I would hate to see what he will do toward an innocent girl," Barton said.

"Tony will be here tomorrow helping you locate Darcy. Thor seeks your people to try and find out where Loki took Darcy," Fury said.

"I will do my best," Thor kissed Jane and he was gone.

Jane watched them leave and prayed Darcy would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week has passed and there was still no sign of Darcy. Jane was beginning to get very worried. The Avengers couldn't find anything. Thor stood beside her as everyone else sat down trying to figure out where Darcy might of gone. Thor talked about how he could get the warrior three from his realm helping him. Fury didn't like the idea and told him he didn't want any other Asgards on Earth until they found Loki.

"We can't just do nothing," Jane said.

"I will find Loki," Thor said " I have talked to Heimdall, he's the guardian of our world."

"How can he help?" Natasha said.

"He can see anyone and find anyone in most parts of the galaxy," Thor said.

"So he's almost like a god," Tony said. "Cool."

"Something like that," Thor said. "I really can't send Heimdall to find him, but I can send someone else that can help."

"Who would that be?" Fury asked.

"My mother," Thor said. "She is the one that taught Loki Magic. I'm sure she can find him."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Fury said not liking the idea more aliens on earth.

"We have to find Darcy. We can't just give up," Jane said.

"We will find her Miss Foster," Fury said. "But my superior's don't want anymore extraterrestrials on earth."

"To hell with the government," Jane said.

"I agree with Jane on this," Tony said. "I say we all get together at my place, have some drinks and start a plan."

"You mean like the last time when you got everyone almost killed," Fury said.

"I saved New York or have you forgotten. In result I risked almost dying that day," Tony shuddered at the memory.

"I know you did, Tony," Fury said. "But at what cost? I will not have any of you risking your life. Everyone here is too valuable. The only people that can take down Loki is his brother Thor and Dr. Banner," Fury said.

"So you want us to sit back and do nothing?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, until Loki is found I want everyone to stay put," Fury said.

"Just because I was part of the Avengers, doesn't mean I'm not going to listen," Tony stood up and smirked. "I'll go home"

"You are still under watch Mr. Stark, Sit down," Fury ordered.

"For what?" Tony said.

"Loki high jacked your body. I'm sure you didn't forget," Fury said.

"Like I needed to be reminded." Tony frowned when he saw two guards standing by the door entrance. "Then what do we do?"

"I want Dr. Banner and Thor to go and find Loki. Contact us if you find anything," Fury said.

"If and when I find Loki. I will deal with him. There is no reason to get anyone else involved," Thor said.

"Too late for that," Barton said.

"He has one of our own," Fury said.

Thor sighed annoyed at these humans. They are so pity and tiny. Not that he was saying anything bad about them. They need to learn to control their emotions more.

* * *

Darcy awoke suddenly finding herself in her room and in her bed. She yawned and sat up. She rubbed her head and must have had a dream. She remembered being in a spaceship with a red eyed and blue alien and it had kissed her. That was the crazy dream ever. She looked inside the covers and noticed she was wearing the green dress still. Thank god it was a dream. She must have gone home. She doesn't remember how she got there.

She stood up and smelled like she hasn't taken a bath in days. Yuk, Darcy quickly went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She went into the bathroom tub and turned the faucet on and relaxed as the tub filled with hot water. She sat inside the tube biting her nails nervously. She was nervous about why she couldn't remember what happen that night.

Darcy stood out of the tub and dried off. She stood in the mirror and gasped almost screaming as she noticed something on her neck. There were two small marks on her neck that looked like fang marks and beside it was a symbol she didn't recognized. Now she's not so sure the dream she had was really a dream.

Darcy quickly ran in her room and got dressed in a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She ran out of the room and ran right into Jane.

"Darcy, oh my god," Jane wrapped her arms around her not letting her go.

"Jane, what's wrong? Why are you crying like I died or something?"

Jane pulled away. "You were gone Darcy. Don't you know you were gone for a week?"

"A week? What the hell?" Darcy said. "You're joking right?"

"No, everyone is looking for you. The shield, the Avengers and Thor," Jane said. "We should get to the avengers and shield. We need to let them know you're okay."

"We can't do that," Darcy said, looking around.

"Why not?"

"Because I think…I think I was abducted," Darcy said shivering.

"Abducted, by whom?" Jane said.

"I don't know…an alien," Darcy whispered.

"Darcy, there is no such thing as aliens."

"Now you know that's a lie. You're dating one. Did you forget that," Darcy said.

"He's a god. I don't' meant that. I mean people who talk about aliens with black beady eyes," Jane said.

"I would have had a heart attack if I met one of those. All I remember is being in a room and I was restrained to a table. Then I saw this blue man with red eyes and had a very talent tongue," Darcy said.

Jane's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Oh my god…did you…"

"No, ah that would be like very wrong…and very bad." Darcy turned away, but Jane pulled her back.

"What happened? Tell me truthfully," Jane asked.

"He kissed me. That's all I remember. It could be a dream."

"Maybe, but you were gone for a week. What makes you think it was for real?" Jane asked.

"Because of this," Darcy pulled down the shirt showing her the mark that traveled down the side of her neck.

"What the heck is that?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm kind of freaking out here," Darcy said.

"I need to get hold of Thor. Maybe he recognizes the mark."

"No, you can't tell no one what I told you," Darcy said.

"Why not? What if he did something to you?" Jane asked.

Darcy sighed. "Please, I would of remembered if he did something to me."

Jane still was worried.

The door opened and Darcy gasped startled as she saw Thor came running toward her and hugged her.

"Darcy, you're okay." Thor said.

"You're squishing me big guy," Darcy said.

"Oh sorry," Thor released her. "Where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I went out of town to get some peace and quite. Not like I ran into any aliens or anything," Darcy said glaring at Jane.

"Are you sure your okay? We tried to call you," Thor said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Darcy said.

"Any news on Loki?" Jane asked.

"No, mother is still searching. Apparently he's good at hiding," Thor said noticing something on her neck. "What is that?"

Darcy pulled away. "Nothing."

"That mark. That symbol represents…"

"Represents what?" Jane asked.

"It represents the Johun species," Thor said. "My mother use to tell me stories of them."

"What is the Johun species?" Jane asked.

"Their frost giants." Thor said.

"Oh god it's true. I was abducted," Darcy cried.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Darcy had a dream that she was kidnapped, but we think it wasn't a dream. She was missing for awhile," Jane said.

Thor sighed. "I think we should talk about this at the shield. There's something that I need to tell you Darcy."

Darcy did not like the sound of that.

* * *

That evening, Thor sat around the table and discussed with Fury and the rest of the Avengers that Loki might have kidnapped Darcy.

Darcy was still freaking out. She was sitting by Jane ready to snap. "That doesn't explain why the hell I have this hickey on my neck," Darcy yelled getting everyone's attention.

Tony chuckled. "Sorry. Your brother wouldn't be a vampire would he?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "No, and my brother is actually not an Asgarden. He's a frost giant."

"The last time I looked at him he looked like us. Why wasn't I notified about this earlier?" Fury said.

"Because I don't think it would be anyone else's business, nor did I think he would change into his true form," Thor said. "He hates his true form."

"I thought you said you two were brothers," Captain America said.

"My father adopted him when he was a infant," Thor said.

"So your parents thought it was okay to take care of an alien race as their own," Tony said.

"We travel and protect other realms from war. We are not like the humans here," Thor said. "We see everyone as equal no matter what species they are.

"I can see that," Tony said.

"But why does it look like he bit me?" Darcy asked itching her neck.

Thor gulped. "Well, rumors say that's how frost giants… mark their mate."

Darcy spit out her coffee. "Are you shitting me?"

Natasha frowned. Barton was disgusted and Captain America was repulsed.

"Do you remember anything, Miss Darcy?" Fury asked.

"Not really, only that he was a good kisser," Darcy said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Jane shook her head covering her face.

"Not what I wanted to know," Fury muttered.

"What?" Darcy said.

Thor stared at her surprised. "You're fond of my brother. He doesn't frighten you?"

"No, he's just annoying and too cocky," Darcy said.

"I think you should go to the medic bay and have the doctors have a look at you. You could be infected with something," Fury said.

"Infected?" Darcy said.

"I assure you that if my brother was infected by something you would of noticed it by now," Thor said.

"Human are different from your biology and I'm pretty damn sure your brother is nowhere the same as us either," Fury said. "Agent Romanov could you please take Darcy to the medic bay."

"I'm going with her," Jane said standing up.

Agent Romanov stood up as Darcy stood annoyed. "If you find Loki, tell him I'll kick his ass if he impregnate Me." she said to Thor.

When she left, Fury sighed. "I think I got enough problems here to last me a lifetime."

"You could say that," Tony said. "Especially if she pops out an alien. Our world would surely be doomed." he joked.

"That is not funny," Steve said.

"It was a joke. Grow up," Tony said.

"You humans are so pity," Thor said.

"I'm sorry, our world doesn't deal with other's kidnapping and abducting people," Barton said.

"Nor did I say that," Thor growled. "Nor would my brother take advantage of any females."

"Why? Because they fall at his feet in your world, right? You two are prince's of Asgard," Tony said.

"Our parents didn't raise us to be monsters. I know you have a grudge against my brother Loki, but your resentment will only get you killed if you don't let the past go, Agent Barton," Thor said.

"Your brother played chess with my brain. It's pretty hard to let it go," Barton said.

"Enough," Fury said.

Captain America started to laugh. Everyone stared at him oddly. "Loki has done it again. Don't you see? He has gotten everyone under his skin so we can be against each other. This is what he wants."

Tony rubbed his eyes. "I think I had enough for one night. I'm going home," Tony stood and walked out the door.

Fury watched him there was no use in stopping him. His home was being monitored anyway.

Thor and everyone else left leaving Fury to think.

* * *

Loki cast his gaze around the high ceilings and around the expensive looking furniture in Stark's living room. It was morning, and it was the perfect time to get back at all the Avengers. This should be fun.

Satisfied he was alone, he moved forward on silent feet, heading towards the kitchen. He was cloaked and no one could see him, which made it more perfect. He wondered if the Avengers were upstairs and vulnerable. He wondered how easy it would be to end Thor and the Avengers right now. But there will be plenty of time for that in the future. He was there to cause havoc for now.

He moved around the room. With caution, Loki proceeded to the kitchen and froze. Tony, Barton, Natasha, Steve and a blonde girl he never met before were sitting there having lunch. Loki ginned and watched from the darkened corner in the room.

"I can't believe Darcy might have been kidnapped by that freak," Barton said.

"I'm sure Darcy is fine," Tony said. "Shield is checking her if there is anything wrong with her.

"What if she is pregnant?" Steve asked.

Loki almost gasped at that. What the heck did they mean? Darcy was human and doubts he was able to get a human pregnant. Not that he tried, but it was a good suggestion. Loki grinned.

"She doesn't remember what happen to her," Tony said. "So anything is possible.

"Poor girl. She's been through so much. Although if she was having a child I think she should keep it," Pepper said.

"Are you serious?" Barton said.

"It's just a baby. It's not like he has tentacles or something," Pepper said.

"How would you know?' Tony said.

"I went online and researched the myths of Frost Giants. They look like us and the only thing different is the color of the skin and eyes. They're normally taller than humans.

"You looked in my files, didn't you," Tony said.

Pepper grinned. "I think you're starting to become paranoid, Tony."

"Sure I am. Besides I don't trust Loki. I remember the last time I thought someone was trying to kill me and it really did happen," Tony said.

"Well…"

So that was Tony's girlfriend. Loki was intrigued.

"I'm sure the next time I see Darcy. I'll find out what's she's hiding," Natasha said.

"What makes you think she's hiding something?" Barton asked.

"Because she talked about Loki like she was…lusting after him."

"Don't make me gag," Tony said.

"Maybe he struck her with the glow mind control stick," Barton said.

"I hope not," Captain America said.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact the last time I met Loki I almost died. I was tossed out of a window. Almost dying to save New York. I had panic attacks for a month. No more alien invasion or crazy stuff. From now on we will have peace," Tony said.

Barton glared at him like he was crazy. "We'll have peace when we're dead."

"That's not confronting." Out of the corner of Tony's eyes he saw the cup that was in the center of the table move slightly then stopped. "Pepper did you see that?"

"See what?" pepper asked.

"Nothing," Tony said.

Barton glared at his watched. "We still got a half an hour before we go to work."

"Good," Natasha said leaning against Barton and whispering something in his ear.

Barton's eyes perked up. He stood with a smile on his face. "I'll see you later. We have to get some stuff."

"Don't break anything," Tony smirked.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

Loki watched them leave and grabbed the cup on the table. He tipped it and it spilled onto Tony's lap.

"What the hell?" Tony yelled throwing the cup off himself as he jumped out of the chair. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Steve asked.

"Someone is in here. That cup didn't move by itself," Tony said looking around.

"Tony I think your having a breakdown," Steve said.

"I am not having a breakdown. The last time this happened I got body jacked," Tony said. "Remember?"

Pepper stood up. "I think you should take a nap. Just to get your mind off of everything."

"No, I think I need to go and consult Jarvis about our security system."

Tony left the kitchen. Pepper sighed and followed him out.

Loki disappeared with a smile.

* * *

Steve was left alone and Loki couldn't help but amused by this. He glared at the glass of water and levitated it in mid air. Steve didn't notice the damn thing because he was reading the newspaper.

Loki sneered and kicked one of the legs on the chair Steve was sitting on. Steve fell backwards.

"What the heck?" Steve stood up defensively and saw the glass of water floating in midair. He gazed at it strangely as he reached for it. Just as he reached for it, the water was flung on Steve.

Steve stood there, his shirt wet trying to process what just happened. The glass fell to the table and Steve heard a very familiar laugh. Steve turned around, but saw nothing there.

"Who's there?" Steve looked backed away and toward the door. Loki was next to him, one pale hand curled around his throat.

Steve was pinned to the wall and he gasped as a red eye creature appeared before him. It gazed at him for a second realizing who it was. "Loki."

"Yes, in the flesh." Loki said amused. He squeezed a little just enough to put Steve asleep. "Now go to sleep."

Steve fell to the floor as Loki stood above him. "Four more to go." Loki smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Natasha straddled Barton to the bed. She kissed down his neck and toward his chest.

"You're killing me Natasha," Barton moaned.

"Want... You," she panted. Barton yanked the rest of her clothes off and straddled her pale skin to his.

"Stop teasing," Natasha said.

Clint sank into her warmth. Natasha screamed as he pounded into her body. Her red hair flowed on the bed. He shifted her making their new position causing her to cry out when he thrust back inside.

"Clint," Natasha moaned.

Clint panted against her damp skin. Clint kissed his way up to her neck and whispered to her, "Come for me."

Natasha whimpered, digging her fingers deeper into his skin. Clint felt her tighten around and she came falling on the bed. It wasn't long for Clint to follow after a few quick thrusts. Her body shuddered and clung to him desperately.

Clint fell against her and she smiled softly at him, looking exhausted. He reached up to touch her cheek and she leaned into his palm.

"Good show, Barton. But that's not what I recommend," a voice said.

Clint rose grabbing the gun from under the pillow. Natasha wrapped the blanket around her.

Loki appeared in front of them and tossed the gun away. "Hello Agent Barton."

Barton was staring at him with wide eyes in horror.

"What's wrong your scared of my true form?" Loki said.

Loki found himself on the floor suddenly Natasha had a knife pointed at his chest. Loki flung her away. She fell against the wall and toward the floor knocked out. Barton tackled Loki. He punched him and Loki sneered. He grabbed Barton by the neck. "Do you remember this?" Loki whispered as the scepter appeared in his hand.

"Please, don't," Barton said with wide eyes as the scepter was pressed against this skin.

"Now your pleading for you life. How pathetic," Loki said.

"What do you want?" Clint said.

Loki eyes the naked form of Natasha and eyed Barton. He was tempted to have Clint seduce Natasha then kill her, but he had a better plan. He placed the tip of the scepter in Barton's chest and blueness took over Barton's eyes like it did a year ago. Get Agent Natasha and yourself dressed quickly? Then tie her and Steve in the living room. Wait for me.

Loki was gone. Two more to go.

* * *

Tony was very annoyed. He was in the basement trying to secure his home. Javas was no help. This was the tenth try and he prayed this would work this time.

"Tony why don't you take a break," Pepper said.

"I can't, not until I know we're safe," Tony said. "Javas try the security now. Is there anyone in the house?"

It took a moment for Javas to say anything. "It would appear so, Sir. Not human."

Tony froze. He looked around. "I knew it. Come out you sneaky bastard." "Javas, where is he?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked around hoped there was a glitch in Jarvis computer. She was starting to freak out. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Javas," Tony said.

"It's right behind…Miss Potts."

Pepper screamed as a blue hand moralized and grabbed her throat. "Hello Tony."

Tony turned when he heard her scream and froze with fear. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lol, I'm hurt. You don't remember the god that tossed you out of the window," Loki said.

"You're no god. You're a monster. Release her," Tony sneered.

"Wrong words. Call me that again and I'll kill her," Loki said whispering in Pepper's ear.

"Get your filthy paws off my girl." Tony tried to fiddle with his watch.

"Beautiful girl, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her," Loki said.

Tony hoped the new system was ready. If only he could get the button to work.

"Don't even think about it, Stark. Wouldn't want to ruin your lovely mate?" Pepper choked a little as Loki's grip tightened.

"You already caused enough problems. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious. I want power," Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Keep trying buddy. Your only make it worse for yourself, besides why the hell are you blue? You're creeping me out."

Loki released Pepper causes her to fall to the floor. He grabbed Tony and lifted him up. "Don't insult me. This is my true form idiot."

"Is that why your breath smells like eggs and your gagging me," Loki dropped him to the floor. "You insolence fool. You shall not talk to me like that."

"I'll say anything I want," Tony said.

Loki grabbed Tony's leg and dragged him up the steps. Pepper chased after them. "Let him go."

Loki tossed Tony in the middle of the living room. He looked up to see Natasha hands and feet tied to a chair. Steve was tied to the chair too Holy hells. Barton was standing behind them holding a gun. His eyes blue also. Tony was in a sticky situation.

Pepper came up behind Loki intent on hitting him with a broom, but it fell from her hand as Loki grabbed Pepper. "Tie her up with the others."

"Yes, Sir," Barton grabbed Pepper.

Tony sighed annoyed as Loki tied him to a chair.

When he was done, Loki appeared in front of them. "Good now that you are all here and I have your attention. I would like to begin.

"And what would that be your mightiness," Tony said.

"Something that would make each of you suffer for a long time," Loki moved forward and pushed the edge of the scepter into Pepper's chest.

"No, what did you do?" Tony said screaming at him.

"The same thing as I'm doing to you," Loki grabbed Tony and pushed the edge of the scepter into Tony's heart. He pulled it free. Tony and Pepper were in a daze and their eyes were blue.

"What did you do to them?" Steve asked trying to get free.

"I put them in their worst nightmare," Loki said pushing the scepter into Steve's chest. His eyes glazed over and were paralyzed just like the others.

"You monster," Natasha said.

"If you didn't ruin my plans, darling you would have never been in this situation," Loki pushed the scepter in her chest and her eyes turned blue. He grabbed Barton then pushed the scepter into his chest too. Barton fell to the floor beside Natasha. Loki looked at his work and smiled.

There were things much worse than death.

* * *

**Should i continue this **


End file.
